Marching Band The Rehearsal
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: This is a long one chapter story of a normal pratice with the Panther Marching Band. The people in this story are fake, the stories in here are real. Its really funny I promise!


**Marching Band **

**The Rehearsal**

"Tweet! Tweet Tweet!" A loud and shrill whistle suddenly sounded through the air. The sudden noise ended any and all conversation in the room.

"Three Four!" About two hundred people in the room shouted as they jumped to their feet. They all stood with their legs together and their hands on their hips. Their faces were stern and eyes on the wall in front of them. All forms of perfect attention.

In front of the students were two people. One was a young woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a pair of blue shorts and a red tank top. A silver whistle was in her mouth, the whistle connected to a purple cord. Next to her was a young man with a pair of blue shorts and a black tee shirt. He also had a whistle but it hung loosely around his neck. He had short black hair and dark eyes that looked almost black. His eyes shifted to the young woman and she gave a small nod.

"Flutes?" His deep and low voice called out to the group.

"All Here." A blond haired flute player named Amy called out from the front row. Her voice was high and sophisticated as was the way with most flute players.

"Clarinets?"

"Cody." Came the reply from a brunette clarinetist named Michelle. Her face was hard as she thought about her marcher that was late constantly.

"Call him, and its 50 push ups." The Drum Major called out. She nodded and left to call her missing member. "Middle Voices." He continued without missing a beat.

"All here DM." James, the saxophone section leader called. The entire section had matching bright Hawaiian shirts and shots. There were pairs of goofy sunglasses on their heads as well.

"Trumpets?"

"That's us." The section leader Zach called out with a grin.

"Are you all here or not?" The Drum Major asked irritated. He was almost, but not quite, use to the other mans antics.

"Lets see, are you all here guys?" He called out, which made him receive a glare from a female trumpet player. "We all here DM, including our little sassy Suzie B."

"Knock it off Zach." The Drum Major warned. "Low Winds?"

"You know who is late again." Joey, a Baritone Saxophone player, called out. His section all wore dark clothes and chains. Skateboards lined up the back wall of the room.

"Call him, and tell Steve that he owes us 100 push ups on his arrival."

James gave a small nod and left the band room through the back door to call the Tuba player who was gone.

"Drum Line?"

"All here sir!" The captain and a Tenor Drum player by the name David called. His section was the stiffest of the whole bad with their instructor glaring down at them. It was very strenuous to be a Drum Line member.

"Color Guard?"

"All here." Jackie, the captain and a strong weapons member called out.

"Honor Guard?"

"We're all here. Guys stop squirming." Samantha called out before scolding her seventh grade marchers.

"Did I miss anyone?"

"Your own section?" Zach called out.

"I can see plainly well that she is right here. So there is no need. And stop talking in attention!"

Before Zach could reply to that the band doors opened and in walked the director. His name was Mr. Niedermayer. He was an old man who gave up long ago what he looked like. He was mostly bald with bright green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of large rimmed glasses. He wore a white shirt with holes in it and jeans with the same number of holes. He walked to the front of the room and stepped upon his podium. His gaze went around to his band before he spoke.

"Good morning my pride and joys of the Marching Band. Today is a lovely day and I can't wait until we get out there and march. Today schedule will be as followed. First we are going to warm up and play though our summer piece a few times. After that we are going to go outside and do some 8s and 8s. When that is done it will be lunchtime. That is 12:00 PM to 1:00 PM. At One O'clock we will re-warm up and go outside to form a horseshoe. After going through our regular routine with that we will head out to Panther Drive and march up and down it a couple of times. Around 5:00 PM we will break for dinner. 6:00 PM we will march a little bit and then break off for sectionals. After that it will be close to 8:00 PM and Circle Time. After that its time to go!" He said calmly.

"What's the CT topic?" Zach called out suddenly.

"What section you believe is the hardest working." Mr. Niedermayer replied.

"Zach that is the forth time you have spoken out of turn!" The male Drum Major snapped. "After release whistle you owe us 25 push ups!"

Zach didn't say anything, which was a smart move. The director looked between the two and smiled.

"Well if that's all. Release Whistle please."

The female Drum Major gave a short tweet of release before she spat out the whistle. "Zachary Thomas you are impossible! I want you kissing that ground now! I can't believe you!"

As the band sat down to get ready for the day Zach went to the ground to do his push ups. At this time the other missing members arrived. After the usual earful from Michelle, Cody got onto the ground next to Zach. Sharing a few light comments the pair continued on with their punishment. Steve was a little less cooperative with the whole procedure. After a good yelling with James the Tuba player still resisted doing the assigned push ups. It wasn't until after Bridget tripped the man and forced him on the ground did he finally do it.

When all of the excitement was over Mr. Niedermayer stepped on the podium again to warm the band up. When this happened the female Drum Major made her way to the piano that was behind the director. This was the spot her and her partner kept all of their stuff. Picking up the two maces she handed one to the young man.

"Ready for another exciting day of Marching Band, Alex?" She asked with a smile.

"Only because you are here to keep me sane Rosetta." He answered with a grin.

A laugh escaped her lips as she made her way to the right side of the director. Alex stayed on the left. They placed the tips of their maces on the ground and watched as the band began to warm up to the "Buzzing Bee" warm up. After the two chromatic scales and intonation notes the band got to Rosetta's favorite section. Letter E on the piece of paper, or the two-octave scale. The band played through the section once before the fun began.

"Faster!" Lucy, a clarinetist called out from her spot.

"Alright faster than." Mr. Niedermayer agreed as he set the band off again.

"Faster!" A saxophone player, called from the second row.

Laughing the director let the band play though the section two more times before he made them continue, much to the bands disappointment. Alex and Rosetta smiled at each other as the band went through the last section, the coral.

"That was good." Mr. Niedermayer was saying once the students were done. "But Flutes you were out of tune for the last note. Down the line play your A's."

The band watched as the Flute Section played their tuning note separately. Soon the band was warmed up fully and was able to play through their summer music. Mr. Niedermayer raised his hand to Rosetta and Alex to get them started on the whole procedure. Seeing this the two Drum Majors placed their maces under their arms. Rosetta caught the eye of the Drum Line Captain and held a hand up. Once David saw this he began the tempo for the cadence march. A typical 120 speed was used for the band. After the Drums ran through it once Rosetta placed the Whistle in her mouth.

"Tweet! Tweet!"

The band brought the instruments from their sides to in front of their faces. The Drum majors brought their maces from under their arms and out in front of them.

"Tweeet!" Rosetta blew again as she and Alex brought their hands around in a circle above their heads.

"Sound Off!" The band yelled. Silently they counted in their heads. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8._

"Bump Bump! Crash! Bump Bump! Crash! Bump Dee Deelde Bump Bump!" The drums went in perfect unison. The band brought the instruments to their face and began on the first note.

The music the Marching Band was playing this summer was a collection of songs from the new hot musical Wicked. A story about how the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz became wicked. The band was going to see the Broadway production on their trip to New York for their long trip. The Drum Majors kept the tempo with the Drum Line as the band played through the song from start to finish. Soon enough they played the last note and brought the instruments from their faces.

"Very good my band," Mr. Niedermayer said with a smile. "You sound very good on it."

Rosetta and Alex looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. True, it sounds a lot better than it has in the past but there were still parts that need a lot of work. A lot of work if they ever wanted to beat the top marching band in the state, the Marching Tigers. Rosetta smiled at the director and nodded her head.

"I agree sir, but I think the band should run section D again. The flutes and the clarinets weren't hitting all of the crucial notes."

Michelle nodded her head in agreement and turned her head.

"See even Rosetta noticed it! I want you to all circles that part and play it 300 times before our next sectional. Also, watch your embouchure. All of your notes above the A's were flat! Clarinets focus!" She yelled at them as they all grabbed their pencils to write the corrections in. "If I hear anymore mistakes 30 push ups to that unfortunate fool."

The band knew better than to laugh at this. Michelle has been known to be harsher to her section than David to his Drum Line. She didn't let anything get pass her when it came time to work, but out of marching band she had a totally different personality. People wouldn't realize it was she if they saw her in school, with her large smiles and silly jokes that had everyone giggling for hours. Amy, the Flute Section Leader, was a little less willing to fix the problem.

"Why should we run through it?" She asked in an almost whiny voice. "The clarinets are fixing the problem so we all know it's going to sound perfect now."

"Yes," Rosetta agreed calmly. "The clarinets will be fixed but we need to make sure that the flutes are the same."

"I don't see why, we sound fine as it is."

"Dude, how can you tell?" Zach asked from two rows behind. "Flutes play so many high notes that I can't even hear my section."

"Zachary my name is Amy, not Dude." Amy said in an almost snotty voice. "I know it's hard to remember for your pea-brain but please work on it."

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Zach replied rolling his eyes.

Before she could respond to his comment a sharp whistle from the front of the room had everyone jump in their seats. Alex had his whistle in his mouth and was glaring at the two. The band immediately quieted down since the male Drum Major was harder to deal with than the female. He spat the whistle out of his mouth and raised his mace.

"If you two are done flirting, from letter D." He said coolly.

The band quietly worked through the section a bunch of times before they were satisfied with the results. Mr. Niedermayer lowered his baton and smiled to the band.

"You make me proud so much." He said proudly. "I'm so glad to hear the improvements. Since we are short on time before lunch why don't we head out for our basics? I want the band on the grid in 10 minutes to Rosetta's whistle. Anyone late will have to do 30 push-ups. Bring your instruments but not your waters. We will break for lunch after we are done with basics. Go!"

Rosetta blew the whistle and the band room immediately filled with noise as everyone began talking at once. Most of the marches made their way outside because it was such nice weather out. Rosetta stayed in the room to make sure everyone made their way out as Alex went outside to keep an eye of the ones who went out first. He did this mostly because he saw Zach and the Trumpets go out with evil smirks on their faces. The ones left in the band were the Drum Line and the Clarinets.

"Clarinets." Michelle said as she picked up her instrument, "you better all not be late. I'm saying this to Lucy and Cody mostly, but all the same to the rest of you."

One of the rookie clarinets made her way with Michelle outside as the others continued their conversation on the cute guys at their high school. Rosetta shook her head and made her way to the back of the room. A snare drummer named Sally saw her first and offered her a smile.

"Hey Rosie!" She called out with a wave.

"Hey Sal, how are you?"

"Good, good. Waiting for David?"

"Yep."

"Hold on a sec." She turned her head to the drum line room and shouted. "David! Get your lazy butt out here! How dare you keep you're girlfriend waiting!"

Rosetta had to laugh as she watched the normally calm Drum Line captain come running out of the room looking frantic. He looked over at her and smiled before picking up his tenor drum and placing it on his holder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep!"

"Alright, now don't be late Sally." He said as he made his way out of the band room with Rosetta. Once the two were outside he threw his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"So how are you today?" He asked with a smile.

"Good, but I think that this is going one of those days."

"You mean with Alex and Zach."

"Yep." Rosetta replied.

At this moment the pair were outside and Rosetta saw that there was a circle surrounding Alex. Hugging David, and allowing him to make his way to the Drum Line she went over to them. She saw it was the section leaders from all of the sections.

"Hey was there a Section Leader meeting that I never knew about?" She asked as she took her place next to Alex.

"Nope, I just walked over here and they all followed. I'm just so irresistible."

"Whatever lover boy." Michelle said as she turned the barrel on her clarinet. "We were wondering if the Dortis Marching Band was going to be at the next parade."

"Oh I hope not." Rosetta replied while shuddering.

Alex laughed because he knew why Rosetta didn't like the marching band much.

"What's wrong Rosie? I though their Drum Major, Frank, was a very nice person."

"He was obsessive over me." Rosetta snapped glaring at him. "He followed me everywhere and tried to ask me out twice. I even walked around holding hands with David and he still asked out on a date. In front of David too!"

The others began to laugh at this, which caused Rosetta to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Get to your sections, I'm going to blow my whistle now."

The others laughed as they made their way to their ranks where the rest of the band was waiting. Once Rosetta saw that they were there she put the whistle to her mouth and blew.

"Tweet! Tweet tweet!"

"Three Four!"

The band director walked out at that moment. Taking his place next to Rosetta he pulled the megaphone that was at his side to his mouth and began to speak.

"Alright, lets not waste anytime. We will start with a simple mark time." He told them in a loud voice. Letting the megaphone fall to his side he pulled out a broken drumstick and a wood block and began beating a tempo. Rosetta listened to it for a moment before she spoke.

"Mark Time! Mark!" She yelled out to the band.

"Up!" The band called as they raised their left foot in unison. The heel of the foot met at the anklebone of the other leg before it went down and switched with the other foot. This was the typical style of mark time for this marching band. As they did this they called out numbers. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" And they repeated that same cycle.

After a couple of rounds of eights Rosetta began walking around the front half of the marching band. Alex walked around the back half. The only section they didn't look at was the Drum Line, because they have their own style of marking time and marching. Rosetta was proud to say that on this day the Marching Band all in time and doing the mark time perfectly. Although there has been days where that didn't happen.

"Aright Rosetta, last time and call a halt." Mr. Niedermayer called from the middle of the band.

"One, Two, Three, Four…"

"Band Ready Halt!" Rosetta called on the fifth count.

"…Five, Six, Seven, Eight and HIT!" The band stopped all movement at that moment and waited for their next instruction.

"Good job guys!" Mr. Niedermayer called out. "That looked very professional. Lets do some eights and eights than."

He began tapping a tempo out on the woodblock and nodded his head to Rosetta.

"Mark Time! Mark!" She shouted.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Close Shoot!" The band shouted. When this happened they began marching forward.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Mark!" The called out and began marking time again. They did this until the Honor Guard was reaching the curb at the end of the school parking lot. At this point Rosetta told them to halt.

"Very good." The band director said into the megaphone. "I want some of you to watch your intervals and make sure you are all leaving and stopping together. Rank 5, this is towards you."

"That's 30 pushups when we are done guys." The center guide of Rank 5 called out.

"Aright, turn around. We'll head back to the school now."

The band broke off and turned their bodies to the other direction.

"Hop turn hop!" Some of the marchers called. This caused the band director to laugh and shake his head.

"I guess that what happens when you have some of those wild marchers from years pass."

"Hey, that was a fun summer, what are you talking about?" Rosetta asked as she joined the band in their style of turning.

"Just start the band up again so we can head back." The director replied as he began setting the tempo on his woodblock.

The band marched back and forth for about an hour before the director told them to halt again. Looking at his watch a small smile he picked up the megaphone.

"Well marchers, it's ten to noon and that means lunch. I want you all to take these five minutes early and make sure you have a healthy meal. Drive safe and I'll see you at whistle time. That's one o'clock."

The three leaders quickly put their whistle to their mouths and blew.

"Tweet!"

"Rosetta wins!" The front rank flutes called out simultaneously. The rest of the band laughed at this as they made their way back to the band room. Once inside many of the marchers placed their instruments on their chairs and ran out. They normally went to different peoples houses that was in their sections. The last two to enter the room was Rosetta and Alex. The female Drum Major took their stuff and placed it behind the piano. The only people left in the room was the drum Line and the clarinets. Lucy looked up from her bag towards the Drum Majors.

"Hey are you two still coming to my house for lunch?" She asked hopefully.

It was a well-known fact that she looked up to the two a lot and wanted to be in their shoes next.

"Of course Lucy Lu." Alex said with a laugh.

"No one beats your moms cooking." Rosetta added, who has eaten at the girl's house before.

She smiled at them and ran out of the room with Michelle who was the official driver for today. Rosetta smiled at them as they went and made her way to the back of the band room. David was putting some things in the back room when she arrived. Once again Sally was the first to notice her.

"Hey Rosie! What are you doing for lunch?"

"Heading over to Lucy's house. What about the drums?"

"Pizza!" The entire drum line yelled esthetically. David shook his head at his section and looked towards Rosetta.

"Are you still coming to my place for dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't miss it." She promised with a grin.

The two smiled at each other and Rosetta made her way out of the band room with Alex. When they walked out to the parking lot they noticed that there was only a few cars there. The pair ran to Rosettes car and got it. With a grin she turned the key and the pair quickly drove out off.

As they drove Rosetta noticed how unusually quiet her partner was. Looking over at him she watched as he stared out of the window. His face had a serious look on it and she was curious to know what he was thinking.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She asked curiously.

"I hate him." He answered darkly.

"Who? Zach?" She asked in surprise. Looking over she saw him nod his head. "Why? He's a sweetie to me."

"He's arrogant and rude and a jerk. I wish he would never march again."

"He is one of our best section leaders though. And he is a strong player. And I think you need to get over it. Zach has been an important member to this band and I'm getting real sick of the petty arguments you two have."

Alex turned his head and glared at her but he didn't say anything. The rest of the drive was in silence. Rosetta shook her head at this but she didn't say anything. Apparently Alex was in one of his moods again.

Finally the pair drove into the driveway of Lucy's house. Waiting on the drive way was Lucy. Once she saw the two a big grin appeared on her face and she began to wave to them. Laughing Rosetta stopped the car and began waving back.

"Looks like she's happy to see us." Rosetta joked to the silent man next to her. He shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car. Rosetta shook her head and followed.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said as she ran up to them. "I hope you're hungry because my mom made her specialty of noodles and cheese."

"Sounds yummy." Rosetta said as she followed the clarinetist into the house. The rest of the section was sitting outside on a picnic table. Rosetta smiled at the group and took a seat next to Michelle. Alex nodded to the group and took a seat next to Cody. Once the food was served the group began to eat and engage into different conversations.

"Wait! What!" Michelle screamed at one point, which caused the others to look. "You have a crush on Ian? The Bass Four player?"

"Well…" Lucy began to explain before a bright blush appeared on her face. With a shy smile she nodded her head. The other clarinets screamed at this and began to laugh.

"What is with my clarinets and drummers? First Rosetta and David and now Lucy and Ian. What next? Cody, do you like any of them?"

"Well…"Cody began with a whisper.

"Cody thinks Sally is cute!" Lucy cried out before she and Rosetta began to giggle.

"Ah man!" Michelle cried out in frustration. The other clarinets began to laugh at this.

Soon it was close to one o'clock and time to head back to the school. Thanking Lucy's Mom for a great meal the clarinets and the two Drum Majors jumped in their cars to drive back to the school. On the way back Rosetta turned her head to Alex and spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Me too…its just that Zach and I…"

"You two will never get along." Rosetta agreed with a smile.

"Yeah."

Rosetta laughed and pulled her car into the school parking lot. Parking her car next to Michelle's the group jumped out and quickly ran into the band room. Most of the sections were there and waiting. With three minutes to spare Rosetta and Alex made it to the front of the room and the clarinets to their spots. David came running down to say hi to his girlfriend and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to blush. With a kiss on the cheek he made his way back to the Drum Line spot and Rosetta quickly put her whistle to her mouth.

"Tweet! Tweet Tweet!"

"Three Four!" The band screamed as they jumped to attention.

"Alright." Alex began as he looked around. "Lets get this done now and fast. And Zach no funny stuff okay? Flutes?"

"All here."

"Clarinets?"

"All here."

"Middle Voices?"

"All here."

"Trumpets?"

"All here."

"Low Winds?"

"All here."

"Drum Line?"

"All here."

"Color Guard?"

"All here."

"Honor Guard?"

"All here."

"Drum Majors. All here." Alex concluded as the director came walking in.

"All right, I hope you all had a good lunch. And I haven't had to give you the guys the talk about safe driving so we are all good. Now we are going to go outside and set up a horseshoe and warm up. After that we are going to go to Panther Drive to run our show a couple of times. Bring your waters with you. We will be taking periodic rests. I want all of you in a horseshoe near the grid in ten minutes. Go." Mr. Niedermayer said.

AT that moment Rosetta blew the whistle to give the release and everyone began talking at once. Most people began to put some sunscreen on and grab their hats and water and headed outside. Others stood around and talked for a while. Rosetta picked up her mace and water and headed for the back of the band room. David raised his head and smiled once she was next to him.

"How was lunch?" He asked as he handed her his water.

"Interesting to say the least." She muttered as she remembered Alex weird attitude on the drive there.

"I see well, that's expected." David said with a smile. "I mean, look at our marching band."

"What does that mean?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing. Do you remember when the clarinets decided to take over the band? And how Amy somehow got gum in her hair?"

"Hey she needed a haircut." Rosetta muttered before laughing at the memory. "But that's nothing compared to the trumpets and their water balloon launcher at any unfortunate marcher who was late."

"That was funny though, Sally came in so drenched that she had to change clothes."

"Her fault for being late, but since we are on the topic of your drums, what about your Bass One player. She was certainly a Shoe Fairy last."

"Are you still bitter about being caught twice with your shoes tied together." He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because it still was funny."

"Oh shut up. Look we are outside. I'll carry your water out to Panther Drive."

"Thanks." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and made his way over to his Drum Line members.

Smiling Rosetta made her way to the front of the horseshoe where the band was waiting and blew the attention whistle. Once they were all set Mr. Niedermayer spoke.

"Well lets not waste anytime so let begin the warm up with the first note." He said as he began to warm the band up after their lunch break. This took him mostly a half an hour. Once that was done he ran through the music a couple of items before the drums arrived.

"Welcome back guys." He said once they were set. "Lets run through the whole process once before we head out.

Rosetta nodded her head to David as she and Alex placed the maces under their arms. David tapped out the tempo and the band began to mark time. Soon the cadence was started and ran all the way though. During the second time Rosetta blew her whistle.

"Tweeeeet! Tweet!"

"Out Up!" A few members called as they pulled their instruments out.

"Tweeet!"

"Sound Off!"

"Bump bump! Crash! Bump bump! Bump Deedle De! Bump bump!"

The band began marking time and playing through their show music. As they did it in the horseshoe some of the horn moves were done that couldn't be done in the band room. Soon the band was done and Rosetta called a halt.

"Alright that was good. Everyone line up in the parade block on the grid and we will head out." Mr. Niedermayer said as he blew his whistle.

The band picked up their waters and made their way to the grid. Once they were set up Rosetta raised her hand to David and the band began to march out. To get out to Panther Drive from the school parking lot the band had to take to two turns; One to get onto the parking lot street and another to get onto Panther Drive. When the band began approaching the first one Rosetta turned around to face the band. Holding her mace in both hands, something hard to do with hers and David's waters in her hands, and placed the whistle in her mouth. When Rank One made it to the turning point Rosetta gave a small short tweet of her whistle.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16!" The Rank counted out load as they made the turn. This happed with every rank that made the turn so some of the numbers began to overlap each other until the entire band was around the corner.

Rosetta turned around and began marching forward only to turn around and have the band do it again once they reached the other corner. Soon the band was around that corner and standing on the far end of Panther Drive. Once their Rosetta called a halt.

"Alright, drop off your waters and get back into spot. We will mark it off there." Mr. Niedermayer said as he blew his whistle.

The band began talking right away as they walked towards the street. Setting their waters down and heading back Rosetta thought they were taking too long. Looking at the Clarinet Section Leader she almost laughed at the face but knew she agreed.

"Clarinets! This isn't a water break! Get back to your spots now!" Michelle screamed loudly. Rosetta watched in amusement as the section quickly dropped their waters and ran back to their spots. Soon every one followed and the band was ready to be set up.

The way they set up the band was simple. It involved Rosetta, Alex, and Jackie meeting each other at the front rank. Jackie's job was to march forward 16 steps to set the back line of the Color Guard. She would than march forward four steps to mark each line of her members before she got to the front where she and two other weapons were waiting. Next to them was the Honor Guard Captain. Samantha would march forward eight steps to set her back rank flag holders, than there was four between them and the American Flag barer and four more to the Banner boys. Rosetta's job was to set up the files of the marching band and Alex's job was to set up the ranks. This was very easy to do. Rosetta was to march two steps of the centerline to mark of one marcher. She would than march another four steps to set the next person and another to set the last person. She would than turn around and march back to the center where she would do the same action to the people on that side. Alex would march down the center file and mark of each rank by four steps until he was at the back of the band with the drum line. Soon the Marching Panthers were set.

The Panthers Marching Band consisted of 134 marchers. There were seven Honor Guard members. Two young men on the banner, an American flag bearer, the captain, and three other marchers, which carried other flags. The Color Guard consisted of 21 members. Seven flags, rifles, and sabers. The band itself was a strong 90 members of winds. Each section had about 18 players in it, give or take. The Drum Line had 14 members. There were 5 bass players, 4 tenors, 3 snares, and two cymbals players. Mr. Niedermayer was the main director, but there is also a drum line instructor, and two color guard instructors.

Once Rosetta saw that Alex was in the back of the band with David she placed her mace under her arm. Looking down the ranks she began to clap.

"_Clap! Clap! Clap! _Dress Center Dress!" She called out. The band snapped their heads to the side to stare at the Center Guide and lined them up. Once she say this was done she clapped again.

"_Clap! Clap! Clap! _Band Ready Front!" She called out again. The band snapped their heads to the front and lined themselves up in their ranks.

"That looks good!" Mr. Niedermayer called from the sidelines. "Take us out Rosetta!"

Rosetta raised her hand to David and turned around. The Drum Line captain began the cadence of the band as they began marching down the street. When the season first started Rosetta was going to be in the back of the band and Alex was going to be in the front. However, Mr. Niedermayer declared the opposite of this. Later when Rosetta asked she found out that her director though she would be unable to focus properly if she was near David. Blushing bright, but agreeing, she took her place in the front of the band. The arrangement brought laughter later when everyone else found out about it.

"Rosetta!" Mr. Niedermayer called out, breaking her thoughts. "Look for my hat, that's your mark!"

Rosetta turned her head and nodded to him. The director walked a few feet away before he pulled his hat off and held it in the air. Rosetta placed her whistle in her mouth and turned back to the band.

"Tweet!"

The instruments went out and the band continued to march. Rosetta kept glancing behind her to check her step intervals. She needed to make this work. After a few more steps she turned her head back to the band.

"Tweet!"

"Sound OFF!"

Eight steps latter the Drum Line began the sound off cadence and the band halted. Rosetta and Alex raised their maces in the air at the same time and the band began to play. The show was a large combination of changing ranks, sharp turns, raising the instruments, and bowing their heads. The very last form the band did was called the 'Swirl of Death'. It involved the band switching sides so the middle ranks were in the front and everyone was facing the sides. The movement looked like swirling. Once everyone was done the band did the director signature move a simple bow of the head and their left hand out at a forty-five degree angle.

"Alright guys hands together heads up." Mr. Niedermayer called as he blew his whistle. The band went to attention and stared at their director. "Well that was a good run through but its clear we have a lot of work to do. Remember all of your starts and stops and when to turn. Also watch some of your step sizes. All right that's enough for now. Hands out and heads down, David take us out."

The band bowed their heads and placed their hands out again as the Drum Line got set up.

"Tap! Tap, tap, tap. Tap! Tap, tap, tap. Tap! Tap! Tap, tap, tap, tap." David's tenor drum sounded with each hit of his stick. The band snapped their heads up and placed their hands together. To the opening of the cadence the band began to reform the block and continue down the street.

"Rosetta, once we hit the first street do a counter march." Mr. Niedermayer called out. The command brought a smirk to Rosetta's face. If there was one thing in the world that Rosetta enjoyed during her summer of marching band, it was the counter marches. It was a procedure to get the band from going one direction to the other. It allowed the band to head up Panther Drive without breaking ranks, and a personal humor when the rookies try it for the first time.

Rosetta began marching forward and keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Soon the Honor Guard and the Color Guard called a counter march and she watched as the two sections began marching towards her. Once the Color Guard was passing her, she turned around and began to march backwards. She than began to mark time and waited for the front rank to meet up with her. Once this happened, Rosetta gave a short tweet on her whistle and began to march forward. The marching band followed by running in a circle so they are on the other side of the band and began to march through the band.

Once the band was fully turned around and heading in the other direction Rosetta called another Sound Off. Soon the band was playing through their show again as they headed towards their waters. Once the band was finish with this show Mr. Niedermayer spoke again.

"That was a lot better than the first one. Why don't we do another counter march and then we will take a water break. Okay, David take us out." He explained.

Soon the band was marching back towards the hill where their waters laid. Once Rosetta got the band there and doing a counter march she made them halt. Once this was done the director spoke again.

"Alright you have ten minutes to get some water in you. Go." He said as Rosetta blew another tweet on her whistle.

The members of the band began speaking right away as they made their way to the water. Rosetta joined in the conversation about the parade coming up this Saturday as she took a seat next to her and David's water. Picking up her large red water jug she took a sip and sighed. A moment later a figure took a seat next to her and smiled.

"How are you doing?" David asked as he looked at her.

"Good." She replied as she handed him his water.

"Thanks."

The pair began to drink in silence as they listened to the others talk and joke around. Soon Zach had an audience of many females and was being the flirt that he was.

"Who wants to watch and see if I can do clapper push ups?" He asked with a large grin and arms outstretched.

"We all know that you can." Suzy replied rolling her eyes. "Can you do the clappers behind your back?"

"I can try!"

And soon Zach was eating dirt each time he tired to get one done. The other marches laughed and cheered on the goofy trumpet player as Rosetta and David watched. Soon a circle formed around the young man as he smacked himself into the ground again.

"Arg! That hurt!" He mumbled into the ground.

"Oh don't give up now Zach." Alex taunted next to him. "You might get it this time. Why not try on the street this time?"

Rosetta frowned at this and got to her feet.

"Don't listen to him Zach! You can do it I know you can!" She called out to him.

Zach raised his head towards the Drum Major and smiled at her. Alex also looked her way but he had a look of hurt on his face. Rosetta smiled back to Zach and began to cheer him on. The trumpet player got back to the position and did a push up. Once he was in the air from coming back up he brought his hands behind his back and smacked them together before letting them land on the ground, preventing him from eating dirt. Everyone in the marching band cheered wildly at this! He did three more before smacking his face into the dirt again. At that moment Mr. Niedermayer blew on his whistle.

"Alright lets get back to the street and run the show again!" He called over the complaining members.

"That couldn't have been ten minutes." Suzy told Lucy with a grumble.

"More like eight." Lucy agreed as she took her spot.

Rosetta smiled sadly to the pair as she blew the whistle again. Once the band was lined up and set David took them out again. After about six or seven runs up and down Panther Drive, with a couple water breaks in between, Mr. Niedermayer had the band halt and pick up their waters. It was almost five and he could tell the marchers were hungry for their dinner. So without a usual long-winded speech he allowed Rosetta to lead the band back to the school parking lot.

"Alright troops that was good for Panther Drive. The time is ten to five. So that means we will blow the whistle at six. You all need the extra ten minutes anyways after all of that. Okay…go!"

"Tweet!"

"Oh!" The back half of the band cheered. "Alex so won that one."

The director and Rosetta laughed at this as the band made their way to the room. David was waiting for Rosetta once she entered the room. For a guy with a large tenor drum on his waist, he moves pretty fast. Already having his drum off and keys in his hands. The other drummers were still putting their things away.

"You ready to go?" He asked her once she was in front of him.

"Yeah, let me grab my keys…" She said as she tried to get pass him.

"No need, I'm driving."

"I can drive myself there, I do know how to get to your house."

"Yes, but I'm driving this time."

"Why?"

"Because my mother would kill me if she found out I didn't take you myself." He smirked and took a breath in to imitate his mother. "David Smith how dares you. What type of gentlemen are you that you don't even drive you lovely girlfriend to your house, especially during a hot and ugly day worth of marching band!"

Rosetta laughed at her boyfriend's antics and shook he head. He did sound a lot like his mother when he did that. She would be the type to scold him in front of his section too. Sally and Rosetta might enjoy the show but it was kind of hard to be intimidating to a section of drums if one bows down to him Mommy. And David doesn't bow, unless he's alone…he really is a Mamas boy in truth.

So Rosetta allowed herself to be escorted to her boyfriend's car, along with Alex, Sally, and another tenor player. He got into the driver seat and started his car up. With a smile to Rosetta he pulled out of his spot and began to make his way towards his house, followed by a couple more cars filled with members of his section.

The car ride was short and simple. David lived only a mile from the school, an easy walk to if he really wanted to. It was a nice arrangement for Rosetta who would drop her car off at his house in the morning and walk to and from the school with him. It saved her the outrageous hundred-dollar fee to park it in the parking lot. Soon Rosetta found herself in front of a familiar blue house with a garden in the front and three cars in the driveway. David stopped the car in front of his father's jeep and turned the engine off.

"Well here we are." David said cheerfully as he got out of the car.

The rest of the section followed suite as they followed their captain and Drum Majors up the driveway to his house. David turned to the section and smiled.

"Now remember guys…and ladies…my mom can be a real nut case. She has the at tendency to go through mood swings faster that a six month pregnant woman and…"

"And wonders why she puts up with a son who speaks so lowly of her." A soft but firm voice behind him causing him to jump a mile high.

"And is the sweetest woman in the entire world and who I love very much." He added in a whisper. "And who has the at tendency to appear out of no where."

Rosetta laughed at this and offered the older woman a warm smile.

"Hello Mrs. Smith, how are you today?"

"I am quite well Rosie my dear. I'm glad one of you is sensible around here." She said with a glare to her son. David blushed at this and looked away. "My dears you look starving! Come inside! I'm making my famous burritos and tacos!"

The drum line gladly followed the woman, each sending a smirk towards their captain's way as they made their way inside the house. Rosetta loved coming to his house, it was nice and cozy. They made their way though the walkway and into the dinning room where the large table was set for all the member and the two Drum Majors. Each person took his or her seat, except Rosetta who followed Mrs. Smith into the kitchen.

"Need a hand Mrs. Smith?" She asked politely as the older woman began stirring the beans.

"No thanks my dear, you go out there and enjoy your self. This old lady can still feed a house full of kids any day." Mrs. Smith said with a smile. "Besides, Annie is helping me."

As if on cue a smaller and younger impression of Mrs. Smith came running into the room. Annie Smith was David's adorable little sister that loved Rosetta to death. She ran up to Rosetta and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Rosie!" She said cheerfully. "Are you hungry?"

"Very," Rosetta replied with a smile down to the little girl. "I better get out there and keep your brother company."

Rosetta walked back into the dinning room and found everyone seated and waiting for the food. Rosetta took her seat next to David and smiled. Soon everyone was talking about the upcoming parade and how he or she thought their chances were.

"Well I hear that the Dorits will be there and they are a shoe in." Sally said with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, but the Tigers are going to be there too." Rosetta added with a sigh. "They are no pushovers."

"Who's hungry?" Mrs. Smith asked at that moment as she and Annie walked out with the food.

The conversation soon left the topic of competing marching bands to the devious food that was placed in front of them.

"Thanks Mrs. Smith!" The Drum Line called out in unison as they began to eat.

"Yeah, thanks mom." David added with a smile.

The large group began to eat and talk about what ever crossed their minds. The topics went from music to the dumbest jokes their band director has said. Than the conversation went to next year and classes people were going to take. This brought up some humor stories form people who have already taken said classes. Soon the cheerful conversation came to an end as David checked his watch.

"Alright guys…and gals… we better get going. The whistle is suppose to be blown in fifth teen minutes and I would hate to be late."

"Yeah, especially since we have both Drum Majors right here!" Sally added and the others laughed.

The drum line and drum majors said their farewells to Mrs. Smith and Annie as they made their way to their cars. With a final wave and smile, each car pulled out of the driveway and began the short and quick drive back to the high school. Rosetta smiled when they pulled in because of the car next to them.

Mr. Niedermayer had arrived the same time as the Drum Line and Co. With a warm and friendly smile Rosetta got out of her car and said hello to the man.

"Hey Mr. Niedermayer! Did you enjoy your dinner?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Dinner with my wife is always enjoyable." He replied with a fond smile as the others cooed their approval.

The group began to make their way inside the room as Rosetta continued her conversation with the director. David walked over to them and soon joined in.

"So sir, what do you think are chances are for Saturday?" She asked as he took the step to the podium.

"Pretty good actually. The Marching Tigers went down a few points at the last parade. SO if we are at our peak than a good shot."

"I hope so." David commented softly. "Some of the marchers are losing moral."

"We still are strong though."

"Totally!" Rosetta agreed as she glanced at the clock. "Oopse, whistle time."

Rosetta walked away and got her partners attention as David went to the back of the room. Once the three of them were set Rosetta blew the whistle.

"Tweet! Tweet Tweet!"

"Three Four!"

"Lets do this fast!" Alex called. "Flutes?"

"All here."

"Clarinets?"

"All here."

"Middle Voices?"

"All here."

"Trumpets."

"All here."

"Low Winds?"

"All here."

"Drum Line?"

"All here."

"Color Guard?"

"All here."

"Honor Guard?"

"All here."

"Drum Majors…all here." He concluded.

"Alright good. I hope you all enjoyed your dinner. I had a most enjoyable one. Seeing as though this left me in a good mood I decided to skip marching outside for a little bit and work on some music for the upcoming concert. When that is done we will have our sectional time and than circle time. So when the whistle is blown, take out your Stand Still music. We will be doing Sunshine of Your Love first.

"Tweet!"

The band sat down and excitingly spoke with each other. None were really in the mood to go back outside for the evening and Sunshine was many of their favorite songs. Rosetta pulled her own music out and looked at it. She and Alex had copies of all the songs in their old instruments so they were able to conduct them better. Pulling hers out she looked towards her partner.

"Was I supposed to direct this one or you?" She asked curiously.

"This one is mine I thought."

"Okay!"

Alex walked forward and took his spot closer to the director's podium. Raising his hands he began to count the band off.

"One, Two! One, Two, Three, Four!" He said as he marked each pulse mark with his hands.

Soon the band went off with the song, playing it very well since they played it a lot at pep band games. Alex held the tempo well as he kept his eyes on David, his pulse marker. Soon the band was playing the last note and he easily cut them off.

"That was good!" Mr. Niedermayer said with a smile. "That was very good. Next why don't we play Carry On My Wayward Son?"

Rosetta and the front row players cheered at this. This was by far Rosetta's favorite song in the entire band. She practically had it memorized too. Walking forward she took her spot next to the director. Raising her hands she counted them off.

"One, Two. One, Two, Three, Four, One!" She called as they played the first note.

She directed the band with firmer hits as she kept her eyes on David. Soon they reached the hard part of the song, letter D. This was hard because it was mostly off beats and Rosetta had the attendances to mess it up. Keeping her eyes focused she directed the band through the hard section and was glad to see that she did it right. Soon she cut the band off at the last note and put her hands down.

"That sounded wonderful! Congratulation Rosetta, you did that part right!" Mr. Niedermayer said with a large smile. "Lets do one more song and then sectional time. What should we do?"

"Salsa and Chimps!"

"Lion Sleeps Tonight!"

"Freeze Frame!"

"How about…" Mr. Niedermayer looked through his music and pulled a song out. "Lets do Get it On!"

"NO!" The band screamed in unison.

"Too bad that's what we are doing."

Grumbling and moaning the band went through their music as they pulled out the appropriate song. It was obvious that they did not like the song because of its weird rhythms and high-pitched psycho runs. Rosetta looked at Alex and than at the director.

"Who does this one?"

"I will today." The director responded as he put his hands up. "Ready? Okay! One, Two! One, Two, Three, Four!"

The band set off and played as best they could the song. It was obvious that there was a lot of work still needed before the concert. The section leaders and veterans shook their heads as they played. Soon pencils came out during rest and parts were circled. Finally the song was over and the director called a halt.

"Well its obvious that one still needs work. How about you work on it for sectional time? Its 6:45 right now so everyone needs to be back in here by 7:55. When everyone is back we will have circle time. Sounds good? Okay go!"

The band began to talk as they picked up their stands and music. Different section leaders began calling out spots where their sections were going to work. Rosetta and Alex looked at each other and nodded. They have already figured out a way to get to the all sections during this time. Rosetta would handle mostly the woodwinds and the color guard while Alex was in charge of the brass and the Drum Line. They would both meet in the middle afterwards, right around circle time.

With a wave to the other man she left the band room and headed towards the hallway. She knew that three sections used the same hallway as their sectional spots. Right outside the band hallway was the first one.

"Hey Rosetta!" James called.

"Hey James. How are the Middle Voices doing?"

"Good, we are working on letter G from the Summer Music. Want to help?"

"Sure."

Rosetta walked to the center of the circle and sat down. Clapping her hands she set the tempo for the music and counted the section. They played through it a couple of times, each time Rosetta giving one or two pointers. Soon her time with them was done and she stood up.

"That sounds a lot better! I better find other sections, so I will see you at CT."

"Cool, what's the topic again?" James asked curiously.

"Hardest working section."

"Okay sees you than."

Rosetta waved to him before she continued her way down the hallway. Soon she was in front of the flute circle. Amy sat in the middle of the circle with her music in her lap. She was obviously going over a difficult part see that she looked ready to hurt someone from frustration.

"Letter D?" Rosetta asked kindly as she walked up.

"Yes." Amy grumbled angrily. "We can't seem to be able to get this last run and it's annoying."

"Want me to help?"

"Whatever you think will do it."

Rosetta made her way into the center of the circle and sat next to the flute section leader. Amy handed the music over to the Drum Major and had her section run though the part again. Rosetta listened to it once before she began to give some pointers on how to improve it. After a couple of runs though the part the flutes began to sound better at it.

"That's better, just watch those grace notes at this measure and it sounds better. Keep up the good work."

"Great! Thanks Rosetta! Are you going to the clarinet section now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I will see you at circle time."

"See you later." Rosetta said as she walked away.

Rosetta headed next towards the Marching Band trophy case. This was normally the spot where the clarinets worked because it was close to the doors that led o0utside. When Rosetta arrived at the spot she began to laugh at the section.

Instead of working on music or marching like they were suppose too, the clarinets were all lined up and doing handstands. Only three of them were still on their hands, and the others watched on the ground with smiles on their faces. Rosetta watched until two of the clarinets fell to the ground and only one remained.

"I win!" A clarinet player named Katie cheered. "I win!"

"Katie, you make me feel fat and bad in life." Lucy complained as she pulled herself from the floor.

"And here I thought that the hardest working section was you guys." Rosetta announced as she walked towards them.

"First of all Rosetta." Michelle said in a mock stern voice. "Doing hand stands for long period of time is hard work. It takes balance and concentration. And second, this is the Clarinet section. What do you honestly expect? You use to be one."

Rosetta laughed at this and shook her head.

"How very right you are. So what were you suppose to be doing?" She asked as she sat next to the section leader and her closest friend.

"There is really nothing to work on. We were working on the stuff in Get it On, but it sounds good now."

"Okay, well we should still work on something. Can you think of anything that you section needs work on?"

"The attention game?"

Rosetta and Michelle laughed at this and smiled.

"Whatever you think will work. Okay clarinets. Lets get to work. Line up and Michelle and I will try to make you laugh. If you smile that's five pushups, laughing is ten."

Laughing, the members of the clarinet section lined up. Rosetta and Michelle began to walk in front of the members and try to make them laugh. The object of the game was to get them to snap and smile. To win is to stay at attention the whole time. Only rule was no physical forms of making one laugh. Rosetta would normally begin talking with the girls, saying stupid stories or silly jokes. Most of the members in the section were able to fend her off until she started to imitate Mr. Niedermayer. By that time the section was in a fit of giggles so hard that they couldn't even do the push ups.

"Okay!" Rosetta said between laughs. "It looks like a stale mate. I'm going to go now and check on the Color Guard. Remember to meet back in the band room 5 minutes to eight o'clock. I will see you later."

"Bye Rosetta!" The members of the clarinet section called after her loudly.

Rosetta waved as she made her way outside where the Color Guard would be. Walking outside she found them on the grid marching. The Color Guard instructor was clapping her hands as she made them march their show out.

"Left! Left! Left! Get into step girls, and perform! Jackie, tighten up that rifle toss you throw there. Sabers stay together! Flags where are you looking! The ground is not going anywhere. What type of smile is that Jenny? You look scared out of your mind!"

"Hey Jessica. Need a hand?" Rosetta asked as she stood next to the Color Guard Instructor. The young woman turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Rosie! No, we are pretty good right now. How are we on time though?"

"You have five minutes before its time for circle time."

"Okay good! Ladies that's enough for today! Lets head inside and get ready for circle time. Jackie, do you know what you are going to say?"

"Maybe." The captain said as she walked forward. What's the topic again?"

"Hardest working section in the band." Rosetta explained.

"Um…yeah, I got one."

"Okay, than lets head inside."

The Color Guard, Rosetta, and Jessica made their way inside. When they arrived they saw that most of the sections were already they're waiting. Rosetta made her way to Alex and said hello.

"Hey Rosetta. What section are you going to be talking about?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking Color Guard, and they were really cooking out there."

"Not your faithful clarinets?"

"They were doing hand stands when I arrived."

Alex laughed at this. At that moment Mr. Niedermayer walked into the band room and told everyone to make a circle. Rosetta took Alex's hand in her and smiled. Suddenly she felt another person take her other hand. Turning her head she smiled at David who was next to her.

"Alright! I was really impressed with today's hard work. I think that the hardest section was the entire band today. You all came together and worked very hard. Lets go to our left today…"

The band followed his gaze until it landed on the first section leader, which was James. The saxophone section leader paused for a moment before he spoke.

"Okay, I felt that today the hardest working section would have to be the Drum Line. Every time I looked at them they were always at attention and focus the entire time. And when they had free time they were always going over their parts to get better."

There was a cheer for the Drum Line as the gaze continued. Next in line was Amy.

"Okay, well I felt that the hardest working section was the Clarinets. Every time Mr. Niedermayer stopped us because of a mistake someone made the clarinets were always on top of it. Their pencils were moving as they circled and marked different parts."

Another cheer and next was Joey.

"I have to agree with Amy here. The clarinets were always working hard on music. Also, they were the first on the grid and first on the ground for push-ups. They were always working on something to be better."

Another cheer, and this time Zach.

"Well the hardest working section to me was the Middle Voices. When ever I looked James always had them working on one thing or another and it was cool."

Another cheer and the eyes moved until they landed on Jackie.

"Okay, I thought the hardest working section was the Trumpets. Even though Zach is a complete goof ball everyone else there works very hard at what they do.

Another cheer, a couple of laughs and the eyes went to Jessica. The Color Guard instructor.

"Well I thought the hardest working section was the Drums. It's a hard job to keep the band together in step, especially on such a hot day as today. I was very impressed on their dedication."

Another cheer and next to her was Trevor, the Drum Line instructor.

"Well form what I could see from the back, I would have to say that the hardest working section was the Low Winds. They were always in line and playing every note in the song. Good job you guys."

A loud cheer and than Samantha, the Honor Guard captain.

"Well I thought the hardest workers was the Flutes. They were always instep and working hard."

A cheer and than Michelle.

"Well I thought the Clarinets did a good job today but I would have to say that the hardest section was the Trumpets. I agree with Jackie, Zach is a goof ball, but his section is good."

Another cheer and laughter, and this time it was Alex's turn.

"Well I thought the hardest section was someone everyone over looks. I am speaking of the instructors. It's a hard job to make sure we are doing everything right and makes it look good. I think they deserve a loud cheer."

A loud cheer is what the three got. Rosetta smiled at her partner and spoke.

"I found that the hardest working section was the Color Guard. When I was out there watching them they were working very hard on their show. It's a lot of hard work to march under sharp objects that are flying in the air above them."

A cheer and than David.

"I thought the hardest working section was the Clarinets. Every time we stopped at anything they were always fixing their mistakes and figuring out how to make it better."

A loud cheer and than back to Mr. Niedermayer.

"Alright, thanks for a great practice today. I hope you all get well rested for the parade this Saturday. I will see you all soon…. good night!"

"Tweet!"

"Rosetta wins!"


End file.
